


Do You Taste As Good As You Smell?

by JensonLevi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: Gabriel can smell Jack. He wonders if he tastes as good as he smells.





	Do You Taste As Good As You Smell?

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!
> 
> Check out my original story: Calamity Zero.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/439380219-calamity-zero-prologue

Streetlamps over head illuminated the sidewalk. Cars barreled passed as the young man wrapped his arms around himself. The air around him was cold and unyielding. He cursed at himself for not grabbing a coat before going out for the night.

The man wasn't sure why he went out, he had no real reason to. He had a job that he had to be at early in the morning, he had no plans of going to a bar or a club that night, and he had no friends that lived in the city. He had guessed that he just wanted to get out of the apartment. It was stuffy and small with nothing but a fuzzy TV screen to stare at for hours.

He sighed, shivering. He could see his breath fog in front of him. He chuckled slightly. He remembered that when he was young he would blow out the icy mist and pretend he was smoking, just like the other children. But, he was too cold at the moment to think too much about it. He thought about signalling for a cab, but he didn't have his wallet on him, he left it on the kitchen counter. He continued down the street, ready to return home. He had walked in a straight line to the edge of the city.

The man sat on a bench for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. The coldness from the concrete seeped through his clothes. He raised his knees to his chest, thinking it would help him warm up.

No such luck.

Frustrated, he stood, beginning to walk back home.

Just as he passed the mouth of an alley, he was pulled into it. His back was pressed against a solid chest. Hot breath puffed against his neck. A growl rippled from behind him, making him shiver harder than he was before.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." A deep voice rumbled. A wet tongue slid along the side of his neck. The man whimpered, tense. He tried to struggle out of it's grip with little success.

"P-please let me go-" He cried out in pain for a moment. What hurt quickly ebbed away into pleasure. The man began to moan, reaching back to pull the thing closer. The man bit his lip, his eyes rolling back.

Once it withdrew itself, he whimpered. The man fell on to the hard concrete. He felt light headed.

"You taste sweet, tangy almost." It purred. Before him stood a man with dark skin and dark eyes. They had blood trickling down his chin. 

"W-who are you?"

"Gabriel, and you are?" Gabriel asked slyly.

"Jack..."

"Well, Jack, It was lovely to meet you... I'm sure we will meet again." Gabriel chuckled lowly, dissipating into the shadows of the alley.

Jack didn't waste a moment clambering to his feet and sprinting across the street. His chest heaved as he ran, trying to get home as fast as he possibly could. He still felt light headed, and running didn't help this. In fact, it made it worse.

Just as Jack reached the outside of his apartment, he collapsed, his head bumping against the concrete.

~*~

When Jack awoke, he was in his warm bed, his comforter draped over his body and a fresh pair of sweats on his legs. He didn't remember getting in last night, nor getting into bed. He didn't even remember changing into sweats. As he sat up, he clutched the side of his head. It pulsed with pain. His finger grazed over his temple. He could feel a bandage spread across it. 

A loud bang came from his kitchen. His brows knit together in confusion. Slowly, he got out of bed, his bare feet padding across the carpeted floor. From the door of his bedroom he could see a tall man standing in front of the stove, a spatula in hand. Jack grabbed a bat that sat next to the door, raising it to his shoulder and continued through the apartment.

He stood in the entrance of the kitchen, watching the man good. Eggs were cooking in a pan, Sunny Side Up, bacon sizzled in a pan on the other burner. The toaster had whole wheat bread toasting inside of it.

Jack cleared his throat. The tall man turned, looking over to Jack. He smirked softly. "You slept in for quite some time." He said.

"How did you get in here?" Jack demanded.

"You were unconscious outside. I found your keys and brought you inside." The man said.

"So you stayed in my apartment?"

"I had to be sure you were okay. I can't have my favorite snack harmed, now can I?"

Memories of the night before came flooding back to him. "Gabriel..." Jack said, his heart pounding. 

Gabriel smiled, plating the eggs and bacon once the toast popped. "Go sit at the table, Jack, we have to talk." He led Jack to his table, setting the plate in front of the blonde man.

Jack stayed silent as Gabriel sat next to him. "You had no food in your fridge, apart from expired milk." 

"Don't get paid until next week." Jack said, shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Where is your family?" Gabriel asked, thinking that surely his mother or father could help him out. 

"The live on the other side of the country,"

"Friends?"

"Don't have any."

"So you're alone?"

"Pretty much."

"Fuck, kid, now wonder you are all skin and bones. You have a crap job and have no one to help you out." Gabriel rested against the chair.

"How did you know I have a shit job?" Jack finally looked up at the man.

"You were wearing your uniform last night."

Jack blushed, bringing his knees up to his chest. Gabriel placed his hand on Jack's knee. "You don't have to be alone," He said softly. Jack just looked away from him. Gabriel grasped his chin, forcing Jack to look him in the eye. "I can help you." 

Jack whimpered. "I don't want to be a burden..."

"You wouldn't be. In return for my help, you'll feed me." He smirked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I'll keep you fed, happy, and help keep a roof over your head, all I ask is that you allow me to feed off of you." 

Jack touched his neck. Two little bumps, three fingers apart, lifted from his skin. He thought for a moment, thinking back to the pleasure that it brought him.

"You have a deal."

Gabriel smiled. "Good. Now, finish eating and get back to bed. I already called your boss and let him know you won't be there today." Jack nodded, finishing his meal.

Once finished, he pushed up from the table and returned to his welcoming bed. The second his head hit the pillow, he fell back to sleep.

~*~

Jack awoke from the feeling of cold body behind him. He shivered as their cold skin pressed against his warm back. He instantly knew it was Gabriel when he began to kiss his neck. He moved his head slightly to give Gabriel greater access to his throat. 

The vampires teeth punctured his skin. Jack shivered, pressing his back against Gabriel's bare chest. A wave of pleasure washed over the man. He couldn't help but sputter out the word "more."

Gabriel gladly obliged. His large hand ran up Jack's chest. His fingers closed around a nipple, pinching it delicately. Jack sighed, his chest pushing out. "N-not enough." He said, his eyes rolling back. 

Gabrail withdrew his fangs and rolled them over, laying between Jack's legs. "Are you sure?"

"If anything you do feels like that, god yes." Jack said, bucking his hips against Gabriel's toned stomach. 

]The vampire purred softly. "If that is truly what you wish, I will gladly give it to you."

Jack hastily reached down between them, shoving his sweats down. The young man's eyes were half lidded, watching Gabriel push up from between his legs to unbutton his jeans. Jack took the opportunity to shove his sweats down to his knees. Gabriel grabbed the soft fabric and throw it across the room. The blonde man then noticed... he was not wearing any boxers. It would have to come off anyway, but that didn't make him feel any less embarrassed.

Gabriel shoved his jeans midway down his thighs. He laid back down and licked a stripe up Jack's neck.

"When was the last time someone fucked you?" The vampire asked.

"L-Last week?" Jack said, more of a question than an answer. He was so turned on that he wrapped his legs around Gabriel's waist, rocking himself against him.

"Be patient, you need to be prepped." Gabriel said. Jack whimpered, laying himself out lewdly to try and persuade the vampire.

A rough growl came from Gabriel. "Don't tempt me, Jack." Jack, naturally, continued. He rolled his hips up, rubbing his hardened cock against Gabriel's washboard abs. He through his head back in pleasure.

"Please, Daddy~."

Gabriel shoved Jack's hips up, grasping his cock and slamming down inside of the man. Jack cried out, clinging to the vampire. His nails dug into his back, scraping down his back. Gabriel hissed, pulling out his cock. He smirked, slamming his dick back in. Jack arched his back, already panting. His blue eyes rolled back, full of lust.

The vampire quickly found a rhythm. Thrust, thrust, roll. Thrust, thrust, roll. Thrust, roll, thrust. Repeat. Jack's tongue fell from between his lips as he moaned.

"Bite me!" He cried. Gabriel leaned down, his fangs sinking into his skin. Jack screamed out a moan, cumming against their bellies.

Gabriel lasted quite a lot longer. He watched as the man twitched below him. When he was finally finished, he pulled out and came across Jack's chest.

Jack panted hard, his body still twitching form his lingering orgasm. "Holy shit..." Gabriel knelled between his legs, smirking at his handy work. "You defiantly aren't leaving after that."


End file.
